Akatsuki Aya
by Aya Invictus
Summary: This is a new version of Aya not seen before. It complies with the rewrite my friend is doing of our Naruto selves. This is about Aya's time in the Akatsuki.
1. Problem 1: Hidan

Meeting time in the Akatsuki was always a bit of a challenge. Everyone was always off doing their own things, but today all of the members were able to make it to the meeting.

Aya sat in her chair, her legs and arms crossed. She looked very nonchalant sitting at the round table. She stared at Deidara, was sitting directly opposite. Deidara squirmed slightly under her blank look.

"So, Seiko, are you up for the mission?" Aya, known as Seiko to the Akatsuki, blinked and turned to look at the one who had spoken.

Pein was the one she fixed her eyes on. She nodded absent-mindedly. She had heard everything he had said, though she really hadn't been paying attention.

Pein shook his head and chuckled.

"Dismissed. Seiko, you can get the details from Sasori, if need be."

The others stood in near unison and filed out of the conference room. Each going his, or her, own way.

Aya rolled her eyes at Pein's comment. She always knew what was going on. Her mind processed all of the information. She'd be going alone on an infiltration mission. She always went alone, for she had no partner.

She stood from the chair and headed for the door. Everyone, except Hidan, had filed out. She looked at Hidan.

"Are you coming, Hi-chan?" she asked, looking over at him. Hidan looked up at her. A glare was all she was getting. She smiled brightly at him.

"Come on, Hi-chan. If you want something to do, you can come with me on my mission. I don't mind." She walked towards him. It was then that she noticed that the necklace he usually wore was missing. She tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"What happened to the Jashin-sama medallian?" she asked, reaching out a hand and touched the spot where it usually rested.

Hidan's eyes narrowed into slits. His medallian was indeed missing. He slapped her hand away and stood sharply. He turned on his heel and started for the door.

Aya grabbed his arm and tried to wheel him around, but he wrenched himself out of her hand. She made another grab for him. She caught him by the sleeve of his coat and slammed him into the wall.

"Who has it?" she asked, slid up against him, pinning him against the wall. Hidan simply glared down at her.

"Who the fuck has it?! Don't make me say it again." she was getting rather fed up with the way he was acting. Her eyes had narrowed into deadly slits.

Hidan groaned.

"Kakuzu." One word was enough for Aya to figure out exactly what had happened. She sighed and moved back a step, allowing Hidan to leave if he wished.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor its characters. It belongs to its copyright owner.

I do however own this story, for it came out of my mind, and Aya, for she is me.

* * *


	2. Problem Solved

Aya tore down the hallway of the Akatsuki base. A growl erupted from deep in her throat. She hated Kakuzu. He always such a stickler with the money and the way he went about it just pissed her off.

She found herself in front of his door before she knew it. The purple-haired kunoichi took a deep breath before knocking loudly on his door. She was barely under control of her anger.

"Come in." His voice reached her ears. She yanked the door open, nearly ripping it off its hinges.

Kakuzu sat in a chair before a desk that was covered with stacks of money. He was in the process of counting the money. He didn't even look up as Aya stalked over to where he sat. Aya grabbed him by the front of his coat and shook him slightly.

"Where is Hidan's damn pendant?" she hissed. Kakuzu's eyes flashed as she touched him. He placed the stack of bills he was counting on a clear space on his desk.

"Hidan owes me money. He won't be getting it back until he pays up." came Kakuzu's reply. Aya sighed exasperated and let go of Kakuzu.

"How much does he owe?" she asked. She knew that there was no way to deal with Kakuzu except with money. As much as she would of liked to pound his face in, she decided against it.

"$150."

"Give me the pendant and I'll give you your money." she said pulling a wallet from a pouch on her belt. Kakuzu reached into the folds of his Akatsuki coat and pulled it out by the chain. He handed it to her as she gave him the amount owed plus an extra $20.

"I know you hate having your time wasted." she said as she noticed his eyes widen in pleasure. He had way too much love for money was her only thought as she left his room. She wrapped the chain of the pendant around her hand and held the symbol in her hand. She'd return to Hidan the first chance she saw him.

Aya made her way down the hallway to Hidan's room. She wondered if he had even left the meeting room. Shrugging to herself, she kept her course to his room. He'd be there sooner or later. She knocked on his door when she arrived. Receiving no answer, she let herself in. She nearly lost her lunch as at what she saw.

It took her eyes a minute to see what was what. Hidan was sitting on the floor praying to Jashin. Kunai dotted his body where he had randomly stabbed them into his body; a large spike was thrust about where his heart would be; the worst was the three-bladed scythe, which was stuck in his lower abdomen. It had not been cleanly inserted such as was his usual. It had near eviscerated him. A large gashed hole marred the area where the scythe was inserted.

"Damn, Hi-chan, going a little over board arn't we." she said stepping into the room. Hidan opened his eyes and looked at her, merely grunting at her words. Aya shook her head and sat down in front of him indian-style. She grabbed one of the kunai stuck in his right leg and pulled it out. A sharp hiss escaped Hidan's lips. She smiled as he watched her. She held forth the hand with the pendant, watching his eyes widen with surprise. Aya dragged the kunai over her wrist. The two watched the blood well up and make its way down her wrist and to her hand where it dripped onto the Jashin symbol.

Hidan reached out and grabbed the pendant, smearing it with his own blood. Aya let the pendant go, allowing him to take it back. She smiled at him as he placed the necklace in its proper place around his neck. She pulled out his scythe making him grunt and flinch in pain. She dropped the weapon on the floor next to them and placed her hand on the gaping wound. She shook her head as her hands glowed with green chakra. Hidan made no move to stop her. He knew she wouldn't heal the wound completely. The two had already been over it. He did not want to be healed and she did not want him to be walking around with open wounds. She simply closed up the skin.

"Next time don't make it so violent." Aya stood and patted him on the head, smearing blood into his hair. She chucked as she turned and left the room. Once outside, she healed her wrist. She had a mission to do. She sighed as she headed to her room.

In her room, she began to pack. She would leave first thing in the morning. Aya stripped off her clothes and laid down in her bed. She hadn't even bothered with washing the blood off her wrist. It didn't matter much to her anyways. She brought her wrist to her mouth and gave the place where she cut herself a lick. She closed her eyes and let her hand fall to her side. She turned on her side and stared at the bookshelf that made its home against the wall of her room. Books were stacked haphazardly in it. Some crammed in sideways on top other books.

Aya gave a slight chuckle. She needed a new bookshelf. She closed her eyes and willed her body to relax. Taking a deep breath, she felt herself relax. She sighed before drifting off into a fitful sleep.

/\

**I know that in the first chapter Hidan was a bit out of character. I'm not that good at sticking to people's characters, but I'm gonna try my best. I believe this chapter is longer than the last. Sorry if it is still short. Hee, ya'll caught me in a pretty good mood. I updated. Woot! We had a day of from school. Yay for veteran's day. **

**Hopefully I can update soon. ~ Aya Invictus**


End file.
